Falling in Love with the Serpent
by Fabianne G. Malfoy
Summary: TRANSLATION. 1º book of a brilliant Dramione series. Wonderful and surprising plot, a LOT of action, EXTREMELY funny lines, great characters' personalities, perfect development of romance. One of the best fics I've ever read.
1. Chapter 1

**FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THE SERPENT**

Author: **Angra Moraes – Angy**

Otiginal Links: http:// . com. br /paginas/ aps/

www. fanfiction. net/s/ 2572652/1/ Apaixonada_Pela_Serpente

Translator:** Fabianne Paixão Xavier**

Beta Reader:** Emily Taylor (Backroads)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** Some characters, places and citations are J.K. Rowling owned. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1: **

**Little Competition**

Hermione's point of view (**Hr POV**)

Dear Diary,

It's incredible I try to put down in words the sixteen years old Gryffindor's memories. I've already tried to write in a diary many times before, but I was unsuccessful. From now on, though, I promise to dedicate some time to it everyday!

Today I arrived at Hogwarts and, for the first time, I'm honestly not willing to write because my first day in the place I love was terribly uncomfortable. My mother had the brilliant idea of having a baby today of all days! That's why I was alone at Platform 9¾, waiting for Harry and Ron, who seemed like they would never come… and they didn't.

I entered the train alone and faced the prospect of spending the rest of the trip _alone. _Arghhh! How I hate that word! Could this trip get any worse? Sure it could! Simply appeared the most loathsome and insufferable blond in the entire wizard world - Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, he was alone. A bigger surprise: he was smiling! And an even bigger surprise: he didn't start with the words "Look, if it isn't the Mudblood!" In fact, it was just the opposite. After he had smirked at me, he sat down before me. Then he stated as matter of fact:

"Granger! Alone, aren't you?"

Already irritated, I snapped at him. "What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood today so don't piss me off!"

The bloody wanker smirked. Again. And then he spoke: "Where are your little friends, Granger? Did they realize you are nothing more than a despicable Mudblood?"

I knew it the whole time. There was just a slight delay before _that son of a bitch had to open his mouth._

I said, "Did you come here just to tell me this? Can't you spend a year without picking on me? Leave me alone, Malfoy! You are nothing without your bodyguards near! Don't you have a sense of self-preservation?"

But did the git give up so soon? Of course not; on the contrary, he stood his ground and just laughed.

"And what are you going to do, Granger?" He continued. "Will you hit me with one of your books?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't do that?" I said, shooting my most dangerous smile at him.

Why did I have to do that? The next moment, the ferret had pulled me by my wrist, lifting me up next to him. He had put on a cold, intimidating face.

"So hit me, Granger." He snarled. "Just like you did in our third year. Go on, hit me! Because you won't have a better opportunity."

The prat really _was_ challenging me! And I don't know what happened to me because I didn't hit him. He gave me a look that made me want to bludgeon him to death! God, I must be so stupid! Not just stupid, totally Idiot!

"So, Granger, hit me." Said Malfoy.

"Let me go, Malfoy, because if I hit you I won't be sorry, but you will!" I snapped with the most confident voice that I could (at any rate, confidence wasn't my cup of tea under the circumstances that the conversation took place in).

"I'm dying of fear!" He said, our noses almost touching.

My nausea increased, and so did my anger. For heaven's sake, it was just a blow. A blow! Why didn't my arm obey me? What the hell was going on at that time?

He grinned once more, and let me go with a triumphant expression on his face. It was at that moment I resumed thinking rationally; it seems like my brain leaves my body when I need it the most. My reason disappears and I do and speak things I normally wouldn't. I can't believe that I missed that chance! Stupid me!

The git started speaking again: "I don't blame you, Granger, girls get really nervous around me. They are too afraid of me to hit me or resist me when I do something like_ that_ to them."

His voice sounded cynical. I'd felt my finger nails scratch my right-hand. And I didn't even say anything to him. What the hell _could_ I say? He was right; I didn't hit him because I felt nervous, not because I was too afraid to retaliate. If I do resist something, it is the great desire to shoot a _Cruciatus_ at him. And believe me when I say that I only didn't do that in fear of being expelled from school… But lately I have wondered which is worth more.

"But I'm not here for this, Granger," said Draco.

"I'm _so_ curious," I intoned, my voice dripping with sarcasm, unable to say anything else after my surge of stupidity.

"I'm here because Professor McGonagall wants to speak with us when we arrive at Hogwarts. We have to go straight to her office."

"And why would she send you to notify me?" I asked him, not entirely believing what he was saying. "There are others ways of-"

"My father and I met her at the Ministry, and she asked me to talk to you."

McGonagall wanting to speak with me and with Malfoy at the same time? No, that doesn't seem right. It doesn't fit. Nothing which shows Malfoy as a protagonist seems right!

That bastard seemed to guess my thoughts.

"You must be wondering what she would want to speak about with the both of us. I don't have the slightest idea of what would include an attractive Syltherin like me and an odd Mudblood like you."

_It was as if_ _he WANTED me to murder him_. I think he woke up on the wrong side of his bed today, with a few suicidal ideas.

I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot. I pushed him to the wall and pointed my wand at his neck. He didn't appear to be afraid at all; on the contrary, he got what he wanted: to irritate me.

He looked at me with that cynical and triumphant smile for a long time. For Merlin's Sake, was his father the new Headmaster of Hogwarts? Why the hell didn't he stop smiling? I stood there, waiting for his reaction; he must've been thinking of one, because it didn't come. That's ok, I thought. I'm patient, I can wait, as I would give him a blow and it would worth an offence. But the response didn't come! He was smiling like a Muggle Beauty Queen.

I couldn't stand waiting and I had to ask:

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"You love me Granger… you really love me...and you've not even had realized that," he said.

I was floored. "What? Are you insane?" I shouted at him.

Argh, I am going to thrash him. That wretched, meddlesome, putrid, loathsome, stupid, air-headed, stinking conceited, beastly, boorish, cynical git! The worm! The imbecile, son of a bitch! Prat! The Skeeter-ish beast! Have I said imbecile yet?

I think he could read my thoughts DIDN'T that asshole stop laughING?!

"You know what, Granger?" he asked, "You are much too unfriendly. I know that it must be nerve-wracking to love such a handsome guy like me and be unrequited in your love. I don't blame you but you have to lay off, I'm sorry."

"MALFOY," I thundered with all my womanly strength, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SMUG FERRET! I COULD NEVER LOVE A STUPID PRAT LIKE YOU! GO BACK TO THE SERPENT'S DEN YOU CAME FROM!

"Let me tell you something, Granger..." the insufferable prat started to say.

Ok! I had an outburst! And I still can't believe my arm didn't hit him. Was I paralyzed?

But he didn't tell me anything. The train stopped and he simply said "Lay off, Mudblood" and left the compartment. Have you idea about what just happened? I SPENT MY ENTIRE TRIP WITH THAT FERRET … AND ALL THIS BECAUSE OF HARRY AND RON! THOSE IDIOTS BE _DAMNED! _They're going to regret ever dragging me into this Malfoy-hating mess!

I didn't watch The Sorting _ceremony_. I slipped straight into Professor McGonagall's Office. I was hungry, mad, worried about the boys (who didn't appear). I was tired and I had one of those headaches that only Malfoy can give me. I knocked at the door, and I was asked to come in. And guess who were there? Harry and Ron, those jackasses! I had to control myself to not wring their necks!

"Just a minute Miss Granger," said McGonagall.

The two traitors looked at me, grinning just like they usually did. They were quite dirty; I wished they had fallen in a lake of leeches inside the Dark Forest.

"You both know that what you have done is a gross error!" McGonagall said with a dry voice that meant "shut-up-and-listen-to-me". Both boys straightened up their faces and nodded in agreement.

I heard chuckles coming from a corner behind me. I couldn't believe that Malfoy was there! I barely remembered that she wanted to speak with the two of us. I refused myself to face him, for I didn't trust my good sense at that moment. In my state of nerves I would have cast a wonderful, useful _Cruciatus_ on him in front of the Vice-Headmistress.

"How could you could come in your own broomsticks without permission for flying by yourselves, let alone this war we are passing through?" She admonished. "Although I know you meant well…"

McGonagall's blah-blah-blah continued for fifteen more minutes. FIFTEEN! Even though that old witch had told me it would last just one. Oh my! I'm disrespecting a Professor! I bet it was because of Malfoy's presence, it always affect me.

Speaking about that loathsome blond, he hadn't stop laughing. Watching the way he smiled I could tell that some of his laughs ware directed at me.

Good Merlin, someone, please take him to anywhere else far away from me. I beg it! I'm too young to be arrested in Azkaban!

Therewith, the two traitors left the room. They passed by me, grinning. All I think about was what I would do with those _grinning_ once I was in the Common Room.

"Ah, yeah... Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Please, take a seat", Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to two seats.

She had asked us to sit down, which meant that whatever she wanted to tell us wouldn't be anything serious. After all, Harry and Ron wasn't sit down, at least, when I arrived here they were standing up .I wonder if they were afraid of McGonagall letting out fire through her mouth; well, it was what seemed to happen every time when she got nervous. To tell you the truth, I've always suspected she had some relationship with the Dragon Harry faced in fourth year.

"Well, it is public knowledge that because of this War around our world the usage of Owl Post was forbidden in order to guarantee the safety of our owls and keep He who-must-not-be-named unaware of our information. In fact, that was the reason why I wasn't able to report to you on your new charges." She paused looking from one to another. "You were named Prefects of your own houses." She said with delight. "The two of you had attained to the highest grades in the last twenty years in Hogwarts!" McGonagall said proudly.

"Consequentially, one of you can become a Head, since you both are perfectly capable and worthy. But, it became impossible for us to decide which one would be named. Therefore, we determined that this will be up to you. Hogwarts will be performing a play in the Halloween Ball. You will join this play. The one who is the more successful at it will get the charge.

McGonagall was much too serious. She seemed to be sending us on an Order of the Phoenix's mission. Did I hear that correctly? First, I was a prefect. Second, I was given the opportunity to beat Malfoy, give him orders and chastise him under the Headmistress support.

Happiness ran all over my body. But such happiness was cut off as I realized what that really meant; I would have to join at a play. I hate to show up and, though nobody believed it, I am very shy. I couldn't do that, I hated acting! I glanced at Malfoy and he too seemed to be thinking about it. I'm sure it would be much easier for him, the most pompous and foul boy of Hogwarts.

He turned his head to look at me with a triumphant smile. He looked like he had realized that it would be a piece of cake. But I won't let him win so easily. I would be hard to catch up with. I know it was for a noble cause: to chastise and humiliate Draco Malfoy.

I'm wondering if it is just an impression or have all the pages in this diary been about him? That asshole! He has stolen even my diary's attention.

So, Diary, continuing that conversation with McGonagall, she said:

"There is another thing I wish to point out. Half of your grade's average in History of Magic will depend on your performance at the play. What that means is that if you do not act, you will fail."

She had gone overboard with that. What nonsense! How could someone fail History of Magic for not being able to act? All I felt in that moment was still a great desired to attack Malfoy with the helpful _Cruciatus_ and I wouldn't let McGonagall watch it. She had passed the limit when she menaced my grade!

"But Professor, I-" I tried to say. Poor me! It was naïve for me to think that she would listen to me.

"No _buts, _ Miss. Granger. Now you can return to supper. That's all and congratulations to you both."

Supper? Go back to supper? She was totally crazy. First of all, who said we were at the supper? Wait, there is no _we_, _I _was at the supper. I will never talk about Malfoy and I as "we" even when we are in the same situation it would never be a _we_.

But them my stomach rumbled. I was starving. I could eat a whole zebra.

Malfoy and I left the room side by side. And when we were out of McGonagall's office he spoke:

"So Granger…"

Why had he the mania of always starting a statement with _So Granger?_

"Are you ready to_ humiliate yourself in front of Hogwarts_? Let alone fail History of Magic and of course, the most important, to follow all my orders" he said grinning.

He said the last sentence with a malicious tone. I tried to look confident and let out a smirk, the one I copied from him. This wasn't good!

"Malfoy, I won't be shame of anything. My artistic skills are much better than yours. I assure you of that", I lied. I was never capable of lying for more than ten minutes not mentioning acting for more than one hour and a half. I let out an internal laugh and continued.

"Let alone fail in History of Magic, and please, Malfoy, don't deceive yourself with the possibility of being a Head, because this charge is already mine."

"Are you challenging me, Granger?" he asked, incredulous.

"Oh no, my victory is already assured, there is no challenging."

"I wouldn't be so certain about that, Mudblood."

I couldn't stand that! I stopped in front of him wearing my most defiant smile and asked. "What if we make a bet? That who loses will do whatever the winner orders.

"Granger, at all events, when I became the Head Boy you will do whatever I ask you to do."

At that point I had to admit he was right. It was stupid.

"I'll be the Head Girl, Malfoy, ether you like it or not.

"Well, tomorrow we'll see how good an actress you are, won't we?" He sneered at me.

"I think you won't need to join the play, I don't believe that a _ferret _is necessary", I teased him.

"Well, at least, you will contribute to the play, even without acting at all. I am sure they don't need a _know-it-all_, but certainly they can use your hair as a stage-broom."

_Stage-broom? _Honestly, he _had lost_ his sense of self-preservation? "I will kill you, Malfoy", I groaned. How I hate him! He knows he has affected and lighted.

"I'll see you at the theater, Granger!"

Conclusion: First, that conversation spoilt my appetite so instead of headed to the Great hall for supper I went straight to the dormitory. Second, I had forgotten to kill Harry and Ron so you can say they are very lucky people. Third, I will have to stand Malfoy every day in classes, I will have to endure him every night as prefect's duty, and then look at his disgusting face at the theater. What that mean was that being named Head Girl now is something as important as passing on the NEWT's.

Once I am in charge I will humiliate him. I deserve to feel such happiness.

For Merlin's sake, he thinks I love him! I'm sure the gel he used on his hair affected his mind. Though he doesn't use it anymore, which made him more handsome. But it doesn't matter. As his hair, his brain also became completely lax!

I, Hermione Granger, in love with him? As if I liked serpents! That loathsome, pompous, spoilt milk! Poor thing, he probably has lost his mind. What such an unbeloved person he must be to think that I, the person who hates him more than anyone else, might possibly want anything to do with him.

Changing the subject and talking about Harry and Ron, both of them will face me tomorrow. Now that I'm a prefect I can give them detentions. Detentions like burnishing the trophies of Hogwarts. So that way they will learn to never again leave me alone at Hogwarts Express to risk spending my entire trip with that stinky Malfoy!

The girls entered the dormitory so I'm going to tell them the news and get some sleep. It seems like I haven't slept for ages. Malfoy has the power to mess up my life.

Today I felt like killing four people. I think I have PMS (Pre Malfoy Stress).

* * *

To be continued.

**N/T: Hi Guys, this is one of my favorites stories Draco/Hermione. This is the first book of FILWTS series. There are three books completed and the author is working on 4th book. Well, if you like this story you will like the other one I'm translating: "Life is Made of Choices" by Mickky. Wich is also a series with three books completed and the 4th book in progress.**

** Special thanks to my amazing Beta Emily Taylor(Backroads). You made this story legible! And thanks to Moupi who also helped me with this chapter.  
**

**Please, please please review and earn my eternal gratitude!**

**Fabi  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****Some characters, places and citations are J.K. Rowling owned. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enemies Characters**

Dear Diary,

You don't imagine how comfortable it is to be laying here in my soft bed. For Merlin's sake, I have come to the conclusion that I was a dark witch in my past life, extremely evil and heinous, because I am paying absurdly high in this one. I don't deserve it. Don't deserve it! That bastard Malfoy simply has taken over my dreams! But I hate him so much, so much. Who was the bastard that gave birth to him? And what a crazy dream …I was doing my Potions essay and Snape comes and says:

_Dream:_

_"Granger, but what on earth are you doing? Your potion is completely unregulated!"_

_"But…but… Professor, I'm sure everything was right…"_

_"57 points from Gryffindor!"_

_"Professor, if you'll allow me." Malfoy simply appeared with his snobbish air and his Head Boy's badge glittering deeply before my eyes._

_"Sure, Mr. Malfoy," that flit Snape said all tamely as he ever would do when he was speaking with Malfoy._

_"I think that Miss. Granger's stage-fright before the whole school must be considered!" Malfoy stated superbly..,_

_"Yes, for sure. 48 more points from Gryffindor."_

_"What? But Prof-" Hermione tried to question._

_"How dare you discuss this? 65 more points taken from Gryffindor!"_

_That ferret Malfoy barked "And more, 78 points for failure in History of Magic,107 for loosing the bet, 58 for being a Mudblood, 49 for your hair being frizzy and puff, 78 for having been born! And-"_

_"But Mr. Malfoy, we don't have more points to be taken," Neville suddenly said behind me. _

_Malfoy snuffled. "Ok, so… break the wand of that Good-for-nothing and put her to work with Filch as janitress of the school!"_

I woke up after that with an enormous urge to find Malfoy and spit at him! Arghhhhh! What a tedious day, I'm bored to death. What a shit of life! Sure, it wasn't only the dreaming that put me in this state

I woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning, that was a change, that cretin didn't even let me sleep. I walked down to the Common Room to take a bath. And guess who was sitting before the fireplace?

"Mione? I couldn't speak with you yesterday. How are you?"

Harry move towards me, I thought of hitting the wizard chessboard that was on the table near me against his head. But I became fascinated when I saw those green eyes filled up with lovingness looking at me. I let myself be hugged by him what could have been an eternity, and, for Merlin's sake, who wouldn't let him? Harry simply, besides being handsome, cute, and friendly, was very affectionate. He looked at me and noticed that I wasn't well and I, as ever, always like it when people show they know everything about me. It was beautiful the way he knew me so well. Honestly, it was beautiful the way that he breathed, the way that he existed, the way he was perfect. I swear I don't think that anything is handsome beside his face and all the rest of him! Nothing more besides that! But it had to be a plan! A plan to calm me down, to make me forget that he and that red-head had left me alone at the station. No! I would not be beaten for my shy conscience that only said: "Hold him", "Kiss him". "For Merlin, he is all yours! Just there only waiting for you... kiss him... kiss him... kiss him!"

"HARRY! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU AND RON GO YESTERDAY?!" I shouted loudly.

"Ah ...ahh... Mione, this is a long story! The Burrow was attacked…"

"What?"

How selfish was I, thinking of killing the poor Ron when someone in his family could be wounded or dead! I hate myself! I'm a despicable human being. If I even AM a human being! I felt my eyes filling up with tears…I was about to cry, and damn it, I've cried!

"But how was that? When? Harry-" I stopped talking and hugged him.

I was ashamed of myself! I was taking advantage of a sad moment like this to get closer of Harry!

"There! There! Mione…" he whispered in my ears. Someone hold me before I loose my senses!!

"Everybody is all right; there wasn't anybody at home, just Ron and me…"

"What?"

I was in despair! I didn't care if Harry was with his mouth just an inch away from mine, making me feel his mint breath, and I either didn't care if I was feeling a great desire to show to the whole world through this diary how good his kiss was. And actually, I still don't know. But, God, I had almost lost my best friends that night. I was petrified. Ron! For Merlin, I wish I could hug him now. Ronnnnn... where is that fool who didn't have wake up to satisfy my wish? I need to hug him tight! But he could have suffered an attack yesterday and that wouldn't keep him from sleeping all night! Ruddy Ronald Weasley!

Harry lay down his head. He was...crying

. I don't believe it! I was thinking of kissing his lips. Someone should shoot me dead!

"Hermi... It was my fault."

"For Merlin's sake Harry. Sure it wasn't your fault. If you weren't there, Ron could be…"

I froze at such possibility.

"If I wasn't there, Ron wouldn't be at risk," he said, looking at some place in the window. He stopped crying and looked at, serious again. Merlin, he was so handsome and perfect, HOT!

"I hope you didn't get too upset with us yesterday, I mean, for not showing up at the station."

"I? Upset? Definitely not, Harry!" I answered quite kindly. I won't even comment that. He hugged me. At this moment my soul left my body!

"Because of... of me, the Weasleys could have die! And... and... and if Ginny was there? Oh Merlin! I can't even imagine…"

At this moment, my soul came back to my body. And thinking about the effect it had on me, I think it must have entered through my ears.

Upon some second thoughts I came to the conclusion that made me a little upset…_GINNY? GINNY? BY A FLUKE HAVE I THROWN MERLIN INTO A FIRE? WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN WITH ME? THAT BANTLING HEAD-HEAD!!!! I KNEW THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN SOMEDAY, I'VE ALWAYS FELT THIS, SINCE SHE SENT THAT LETTER TO HARRY IN THE SECOND YEAR. I ALWAYS KNEW THAT SHE LIKED BOYS THAT WORE SPECTACLES... SHE MUST BE SISTER OF RON!_

"Ah Hermione… it's so good to vent to you, to have you as a friend… I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I will be here whenever you need, Harry!"

_NEVER AGAIN SHOW UP TO UNBOSOM WITH ME… NEVER AGAIN DARE TO SHED TEARS NEAR ME BECAUSE I AM CAPEBLE OF PIERCING YOUR EYES WITH YOUR SPECTACLE FRAMES, YOU FOUR-EYES!!! GINNY? THAT BICTH. YOU GO LOOK FOR HER._

After my silence jealousy outburst I went upstairs to get ready for the classes. And so did Harry. I passed by Ginny's bed and watched her. She is really beautiful. With her around, when will Harry notice me? He would need a higher glasses prescription."

Classes? All of them were boring. Which is unusual for me. I have let so much pass by me this year! In the afternoon, Harry, Ron and I stayed near the lake, talking. They told me how they've escaped and how they came to Hogwarts by broomsticks. Just their old heroic acts. Nothing new, I swear to God! But it's obvious that all this calm wouldn't last long. No studying in the same school of a being extremely loathsome and despicable, a being that irritates me only by showing his wild cat walking…

"Tss. What a shame you had not been expelled from school!" said the Blondie, smirking. This made the two primates near him burst out laughing.

"What a shame you exist!" Harry snap back coldly. Oh my! He is so adorable, perfect, wonderful, traitor, blind, pedophile!!

"You so uncomely, Potter!"

Potter? Uncomely? Absolutely not do the words uncomely and Potter do not fit in the same sentence.

"You know, with the amount of points that you and the starveling lost, it's impossible your house will win even the third place in the House Cup."

That was true, the points that Gryffindor win would be to cover the points that they've lost.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" Ron said.

Malfoy sneered, didn't even care. He looked at me. I frowned at the same moment. It's automatic, Diary.

"And you, Granger... you prayers have finally come true, haven't they? I will have to stand you every night from now on."

"What nonsense is it?" Harry asked.

Was it jealousy? Please, someone tell me that is was jealousy!!!

"Malfoy must have forgotten to eat his rations today."

"Wow, take it easy Granger, save the blush for the play!"

"Play? Which bloody play is that, Mione?" Ron asked. Was it my impression, or I was being pressed?

"I will explain it to you later."

"Do me a favor, Granger, don't come near me in the theater. I won't want you to contaminate me with your Mudb-

He was crazy! It was awesome, Malfoy couldn't finish his sentence. He was brutally thrown down. An adorable brutality that came from the adorable Harry. He had punched Malfoy and was pointing his index finger to Malfoy who was on the floor.

"Never ever. Do you hear me? Never again talk to Hermione like that, you scum bag!"

Didn't Harry care about his life anymore? For Merlin's sake, did he become a suicidal? He had forgotten about the primates parked behind Malfoy... it was unbelievable that neither of them had made a move… they were petrified. Malfoy hurtle to got up and smashed Harry's face.

"You bastard." I flew at Malfoy but he held my arms, impeding me from taking his eyes out.

Suddenly I realized that we were wizards. And that wizards duel with each other. They don't spar.

"Hold yourself still, Granger. Do not make me use the brutality with you, too."

So he and Harry fell to the ground smashing the other in. I called them to stop and Ron called Harry to go on. It continued like that until Draco stood up, much too wounded, just as Harry was, and pointed to his own chest where he had a badge.

"I take all points from Gryffindor, if there are still some. And you and the Starveling are on detention! Till Christmas!"

"You don't have that power, Malfoy!" I yelled.

"Actually, Professor Snape gave me some extras advantages for a prefect. And you, Potter, do not cross my way again!" Said that ferret.

Harry moved to GO after him but this time Ron stopped him.

-For Merlin Harry! What is up with you?

"I just was defending you, Hermione!"

"But you knew that Malfoy was the new Prefect, I told you."

-I forgot, ok? Now, we wonder which play is it?

I had to describe my whole unluckiness with that corrupt and ridiculous Blondie to them.

Is it that someone would increase the amount of misadventures in my life this year? Yeah, I don't know who was the bastard; I just know that, he or she, being wherever they be, I wish they were dead.

I went to the front of the Theater, and when I opened the doors to Hell, guess who I found? That Loony Trelawney!!! For Merlin, that crazy woman was my new Theater Master! She was a charlatan that had been telling lies since I came here, starting with Harry's death.

"My dear, come in, I knew that you'd come back someday, that you would realized how much you were wrong. But I just want you to know that I forgive you for that rude gesture of yours."

"To tell you the truth I didn't come back. I'm just doing this to become Head Girl. AndI don't want your forgiveness."

"Sure, sure! But never it is never too late to repent."

I didn't bother to reply. It doesn't work with her. She is completely mad and all I wanted was finish with that class! Damn it, that serpent arrived.

"Mr. Malfoy! How good it is to have you here." Said Trelawney as she acknowledged Malfoy's presence.

"I was forced." He snapped at her.

"Yeah, yeah, so, these are the new students of Theater," said that mad woman to the class. I knew just a few people like "Cry-Chang", Lavender and Jack Mellinton, the most handsome Syltherin I've ever seen! Malfoy sat next to him and I went to sit near Lavender.

"Well, today we will choose the roles to our play "Bella and Vinic". I think that all of you already know the history of the two lovers, don't you? Well, give the names you think fits best with the roles.

Guess who end up with the title roles?

"With 22 votes out of 23 students the one who will play Vinic will be... Mr. Malfoy."

I burst out laughing. That barefaced had voted for himself.

"And to play Bella... with 21 votes; Miss Granger."

My world had broken down.

"What? I will have to play a romantic pair with her?" Malfoy barked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," said the dreaming Trelawney.

"But it is too shameful, she is a Mudblood.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" I said.

That madwoman winced at his words and seemed about to cry. I amused myself watching the scene.

-Mr. Malfoy, don't speak to your romantic partner like that.

"I don't want the role." I said, indifferent.

"Did you hear her? She doesn't want the role!"

"Mr. Malfoy! It's me who decides!" said that loony. She turned to me. "And if you don't accept the role you don't act!"

I heard McGonagall's voice in my head: "If you don't act you will fail."

"Ok, ok, I accept!"

After that all the roles were chosen. I frowned at Malfoy and he frowned at me. The only thing good today was that in the prefect time through the castle I stayed in the opposite side of where Malfoy said he would be. I didn't see his pale face, thank Merlin! When I came back, Harry and Ron were heading to the detention. Malfoy will pay for this, too. Romantic pair, what an irony! I wish the play were "Romeo and Juliet" so I could put real venom in the bottle and Malfoy would never again bother me. But it would be beyond a happy ending. It would be a perfect ending!

Conclusion: I hate Ginny. I have to apologize to Ron. I have to stop writing in my diary at evening because it makes me have nightmares. I have to thank Harry for the beautiful bruise that will stay in Malfoy's gray eye for a long time. I want to convince Trelawney to play "Romeo and Juliet" instead of "Bella and Vinnic". Try to calm down because I'm liking classes less and it isn't good. I haven't read a single book since I arrived at Hogwarts. Learn more about the _Cruciatus_ spell! You never know when you will need it. I have to answer Victor's letters. The sweetest cave-man of the entire world. He asked me to be his girlfriend once. I forgot to tell you about his letter. I have to wake up earlier, there will be someone waiting for me in the Great Hall. Ahhh, and, of course, recover all the points taken from Gryffindor!

To be continued...

* * *

**N/T: Thanks to my amazing Beta, Emily Taylor (Backroads). **

**I hope you guys like it. Please, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: Beta Reader Emily Taylor**

**Thank you Emily (Backroads) for you revision and support! **

**

* * *

**

.**  
**

**Chapter 3: **

**An Unfortunate Request**

Dear Diary,

.**  
**

Sometimes I may seem a little nervous or even uncontrolled. But please don't judge me based on that, Diary. This is not who I actually am; it's just that I may occasionally lose control because I sometimes have really good reasons to do so.

I don't know what happened to me or why I ever did what I did. But I did do it. I didn't give a thought to my attitude and yes, I've called upon the worst person who I could ever call. God, I've gone mad! Maybe I am a person who enjoys suffering.

Right now, I am sitting in the shade of a tree near the lake. It is so calm here. It's just what I need after a terrible day like the one I had today! The sun is going down… but that isn't what I want to tell…write.]

To begin with, my classes passed very pleasantly, I took advantage of them as I always did. I had such a good time. Besides I could reobtain 70 points for Gryffindor. Isn't that amazing?! I correctly answered all the questions in History of Magic, Transfiguration, and even Potions, though Snape did not give me any points!

Well, it all started fine, but, I'm afraid to admit that it just _started _well. After classes were over I headed for my precious library, bent on fulfilling my latest promises. I feel delight just seeing those thick, ancient and heavy books.

I sat down in a corner table in the edge of the room. But, when I opened up the first book I heard an irritating voice coming from behind me.

"Granger." Malfoy said softly.

_Just __breathe slowly in and out, in and out, Hermione._ I though.

"Malfoy", I answered with a well-acted calmness and ignored him.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to recover the points of Gryffindor and keep up with Syltherin?" he inquired, sitting down in from of me. How does he dare?

"Malfoy, what I think is none of your business", I said coldly. He seemed to ignore my tone as an open smile spread across his face. I was getting very angry and I guess it was quite possible my neurons were trying to kill each other inside my head.

"Listen to me Granger", he continued, leaning closer to me. "Why don't you just give up? Leave the play, I don't want you to die of blushing in front of the school in order to be named Head Girl. You know, I'll win the bet anyway", he stated lightly amused.

I was seething in anger. That was the moment I've been waiting for. The moment when I could finally cast a _Cruciatus_ on him. Although, a small and insignificant question was running through my head; _Where the hell was my wand?!_

"Get out of here Malfoy. I don't want to see you besides in the theater or when monitoring the castle",

"What? Do you want to make a fool of yourself in front of the entire school?" he asked looking expectantly at me.

At first I was shocked! But then a thought occurred to me. That was my turn to grin. "Are you worried about me, Malfoy?"

"Would you mind if I were worried about you, Granger?" Malfoy asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

It took me by surprise. I stared at him for a while, unblinking. I didn't have a clue of what he meant by that. Was that scum bag provoking me? Was he playing me? I've never heard such nonsense! Was he, that insufferable creep, worried about me? Fat chance. Loathsome worm! I didn't have the time to waste with another stupid plan of that idiot Malfoy! I stood up and stepped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, getting up and blocking my way with rapid strides.

"Any place where I can't smell this stench of you." I declared, angry.

"I've never hear such claims before!" He said, smiling slightly and giving me a coquettish wink. It was incredible how he seemed to ignore my anger! Oh, how I hated him!

-"So don't go out with brainless girls" I let out, trying to pass without success. "Now, if you allow me..." I tried again.

Nothing. He didn't let me pass. Why Merlin is he so mean to me? I was just asking him to let me pass. It is not asking too much. But something even more disastrous happened.

"Do the girls who I go out with bother you, Granger?" He asked grabbing my arm and let out a victorious grin.

_I was speechless. STRUMOUS SERPENT! Does this word exist? I don't care, I meant that scum Malfoy!_

"I don't blame you for be jealous of me, Granger. I know I'm too handsome and it isn't surprisingly that another girl has falling in love with me."

"You should be surprised now!" I said, and slapped him in the face.

I think as I enter in the Common Room I must be piggybacked and gain a Nobel Prize or trophy for "Special Services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Are you mad, Mudblood?" He shouted, taken back.

I couldn't help laughing.

"Malfoy, I'm NOT in love with you, and you'd better get used to it," I clenched out.

Instead of getting angry he softened his expression and then smirked at me. I wander if I haven't slapped him strong enough.

He surrounded me and I stepped back till I feel the shelves behind me.

"I'm telling you, Granger, before the end of the term you will fall in love with me, or better, you will admit that you love me!" he declared, amused.

I'll KILL THE DAMN-FOOL WHO HAD STOLEN MY WAND!

"You... great... idiot!" I hissed, but he just laughed again. "Stop laughing, you twit!" I was seeing red. He stepped backwards, still grinning.

"Mark my words, Granger!" he said lastly then turned and walked out of the library. The place that used to be my favorite.

.

* * *

I rested my diary down by my side and slouched against the tree, settling myself in. My eyes sore and I needed relax before heading for my Theater classes. His words still run through my mind. _Would you mind if I were worried about you, Granger?_ _I'm telling you, Granger, before the end of the term you will fall in love with me, or better, you will admit that you love me!_

"Idiot!" I exclaimed, my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Mione", Harry said walking away from me, kind of bemused by my behavior.

My eyes widened as I realized that I wasn't alone.

"N- no, Harry!" I spluttered. "Sorry, I was just thinking aloud...it was not about you," I managed to say but then I saw his face and got worried. "Are you ok, Harry?"

He looked down at his shoes so I asked again.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked, scanning his face.

"Hermione... I've... I've done... something unforgivable! I don't know what happened with me... I just..." his voice trailed off.

"Calm down! Sit here near me," I said watching him. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I'm a worthless person, Hermione. I wasn't able to refrain my feelings... I... I... I love her so," he stammered.

I shuddered and filled up with pain. I heard everything I most feared. I tried valiantly to keep my tears at bay.

"Ginny", I muttered.

"Yes, Ron will...oh shit! It is not even half of the history…"

I closed my eyes, what could possibly be worse? After all the things I've gone through, I still have to experience an unrequited love. I gathered strength and continued.

"Tell me what happened, Harry," I said finally.

* * *

**Flash Back: **

**Harry's pov**

Harry was climbing the stairs looking for a certain red-haired girl who had darted away from the Common Room crying. She vanished from his sight but he knew quite well where she was going.

He walked into the Room of Requirement. Everything was silent, except the fireplace, which kept company with a crying Ginny.

"Leave me alone, Harry! I don't want to talk with anybody!" she said, hunched up, looking at the fire.

"What's going on with you?" Harry insisted and approached.

"I already told you to leave me alone," she begged.

"I can't go away! I'm worried about you," Harry tried.

"I don't want you to be worried about me. I don't need it!" she said looking down at her sensible lace-up shoes.

"So, what do you need?" Harry asked, looking straight at her.

Her gaze found his and they stared at each other for a while. Her blue eyes on his green ones. His eyes were gentle while hers were filled with hurt and bleared by thick tears.

"Just go away, Harry, please!" she said, fighting back tears.

"Just answer me one question," he said without believing in what was happening. He could feel in his bones that she was crying because of him, but it was too good to be true. He needed to hear from her. "Does it have anything to do with the fact I've kissed Lavender?" he asked, and blushed.

She looked at him, hurt at the thought of it. She stood up, trying to turn away from him with decisive steps. But that had answered his question. He kept up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Harry! I hate you!" she exclaimed, struggling to get free of Harry's grip.

"No, you don't. You know it's not true" He said, trying to embrace her.

Ginny fell on her knees, crying as she never had before, although Harry was smiling and trying to hold her closer.

"You don't need to cry, Ginny," he whispered softly.

"How can you say that? I love my best friend and he only has eyes for that idiot blond and-" she was interrupted by his hand lifting her chin up until her eyes were staring right into his.

"I only have eyes for you! I love you, Ginny! I love you as I have never dreamed to love someone. I just went out with Lavender because I was sure I would never reach your heart. Plus, you're Ron's sister so I just thought it would be a lost cause. But now… now that you said that… you can imagine how happy I am.

"I've always loved you, Harry James Potter. I've always waited for you, but you never came to me. Don't try to deceive me with pretty words; you can't save me this time."

"All I'm asking is that YOU save me Ginevra Molly Weasley!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in answer.

He couldn't believe in what his body was experiencing with their closeness. It was an immense and uncontrollable desire. Harry pulled her closer. Their bodies lingered together and their kisses were deeper and deeper. He had bitten her lips for hours. And now they couldn't apart from each other or even think straight, both possibilities seemed absurd.

Suddenly they realized they were lying down on a bed which wasn't there before. Ginny called for Harry with her lips on his, pulling him closer. That was the only way of communication between them. Their bodies cried out from desperation to be linked.

Harry ran his hand along the tights of the red-haired girl who trembled all over just by the weight of his body on hers. He held her tight firmly with one hand and unbuttoned her blouse with the other hand.

She had already undressed his T-shirt. His already opened trousers seemed to be slipping down step by step. Ginny was wearing only her skirt and bra and Harry admired her semi-naked body for a while, afraid of never again see her like that.

"Ginny, do you really want to…?"

"I want you, Harry. Now more than everything!" she said, decided.

His lips sought hers while his able hands were unbuttoning her bra. Then he kissed her passionately and took their last clothes off. Harry slowly and gently entered cried out and groaned with him constantly. They moved in a well-synchronized motion all the afternoon until the both of them rested their exhausted bodies in each other's arms.

He caressed her again and then he planted a kiss on her forehead, snuggling her against his chest.

"I love you." Harry whispered on her ear.

"I love you too," she answered as they two fall asleep.

* * *

"WHAT? Have you slept with Ginny?" Hermione yelled, getting up.

"Shhhh. Can you just speak lower?"

"I can't believe that-" Hermione started to speak but her voice trailed off.

There was a pleading expression on her face. It was too terrible to her handle. Harry not only loved Ginny but had kissed her and slept with her. Hermione's face worked with sorrow and tears were prickling behind her eyes. She feels as if she would explode anytime, as if she would cry out.

"Hermio-" the brown-haired boy tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't. Stop it! I don't want to hear... I couldn't possibly... Listen, Harry, I'm not feeling very well…I need to go to…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. She darted off, picking up her things, including her diary, and run across the corridors.

"Hermione, wait!"

Hermione locked herself into the first empty room she find and allow herself to cry loud and desperately, sobbing and making courses. A strong part of her, that she used to like, had been broken. And an excruciating pain emanated from her body, as IF she has been hit by several _Cruciatus_, all at once, and it was asphyxiating her.

Hermione couldn't go to her other classes so she tried the only thing that makes her feel better; her diary.

Dear Diary,

I've never felt so badly in my whole life. I've never ever felt such pain…

She couldn't write so she throw her diary back to her bag and run out of the room. She's stayed there for a long while and couldn't stand anymore that closed space.

She ran through the corridors of the castle without care about the glances people were casting to her. That was when she saw Ginny right ahead; she was standing there with the same worried expression as Harry.

Hermione felt her blood pressure go up, she as suffocating again. She turned around as her streamed down her face but then she into a blonde-haired-boy who held her tight, like a hug.

"Granger…what happened?" she heard his voice trailing off as his grayish-eyes fade before her. Then everything was dark.

To be continued.

* * *

**N/T: Hi guys**,

**What do you think will happen next? Any theories? The thing I adore in this story it's how it always have surprised me. I've read a lot fanfiction, mainly about Draco/Hermione, and I can assure you that you will like this one.**

**I'm also translating "Life is Made of Choices" written by Mickky. You can see it in my profile.**

**Reading Suggestions:**

Well, if you are a fan of Draco/Hermione you must read:

1- _Draco Dormiens' series_ ("Draco Sinister" and "Draco Veritas") written by **Cassandra Claire**. (Who now is a Best-seller author; she published the _Mortal Instruments'_ series; _City of Bones, City of Ashes _and_ City of Glass_)

2-_We'll Always Have Paris_ by **Melissa D. Malfoy**. (Simply perfect! It has 17 chapters. Currently I'm finishing its translation into Portuguese, Lya Malfoy translated the first 11 chapters and now I'm finishing her work.)

3-_Parents Too Young_ by **AngelicDevil1(Emma)**

4_- In the Sun_ by **sleepingbeauty18** (Another perfect fic, she build Draco Hermione relationship in an extraordinary way.)

5- _My Parents' Love History_ by **Anacsilva (Ana)**

6-_Hermione Malfoy _by **Superscar** **(Scarlet)**

5- The one's I'm translating, lol. Well, these are the best Draco / Hermione fanfics in my opinion.

Have you ever read theses fic? If you cannot find the stories send me an e-mail and I'll send it for you. I have all of them in my computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T: Thanks to Emily Tayor! Emily you're amazing.**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written for almost a week, but it wasn't my fault. And now I shall suffer the consequences, since I'll have to describe my, well, 'weird' week.

I saw that the last time I wrote here was at that miserable day. No, diary, I'm not referring to the day Draco Malfoy came to this world, although, I do agree that no miserable day compares with such day. I'm referring to the day that Harry told me his precious secret.

Well, after my small 'meltdown', I fainted. So, I'm sorry, but I cannot describe exactly what happened as I was unconscious. I'll have to start from the day I woke up, which, according to that incompetent who everybody dwell on calling a 'nurse', was two days later.

Yes, she is an incompetent because she allowed that ferret Malfoy to visit me. What's wrong with her, anyway? She must have been crazy! Idiot! I was sick and still had to stand a Death Eater's son. What? Was she trying to kill me?

I opened my eyes still with a terrible pain in my head. My eyes were sore for I had been crying so much. And, yes, I have to admit that I made one of those scenes. Oh, how I made a fool of myself! But, could that whole situation get worse? Yes. It could.

I was so sad that needed to see someone, Ron or…or… all right, Ron was the one I had emotional conditions to see. But, guess who I saw by my side with those cynical and resolute gray eyes.

You know, diary, lately I've been thinking that I must have come to this world due to some divine mistake. Oh, and now God is trying, in every possible way, to get rid of me. Or, at least, I owe money to Merlin. What a hell of life I have!

"Oh Merlin, help me!" I murmured as I saw that itchy ferret. He laughed.

"How are you feeling, Granger?" he asked.

"Go to hell Malfoy. Since when do you bloody care?" I snapped and to my own astonishment, I heard Professor McGonagall's surprised voice;

"Mrs. Granger! How you dare to use such language with your schoolmate! Furthermore, you're a Prefect. For you information, if it weren't by Mr. Malfoy, you would be at the ground, fainted."

Sure she was much too occupied arguing with me and do not noticed the victorious smiled of that serpent.

"I- I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's all right, Granger," he said, smirking.

"Err, well, Mr. Malfoy, stay with Mrs. Granger and then escort her to her Common Room. I must go and talk with Dumbledore."

"Sure, Professor McGonagall," he said and then looked at me. "Thank you, Granger. On the face of it, winning our bet will be much easier than I thought," he said as McGonagall left.

Thanks, you old witch, for letting me alone with him.

"You didn't win anything yet, Malfoy. You'll have to work much harder than this." I said, but, unfortunately, my voice trailed off. My last statement sounded more like a whisper as I felt my feelings hit me again and I was almost crying.

I turned my face to the other side as I didn't want to cry in front of him. But that was close.

Malfoy breathed deeply.

"So, Granger," he began with a gentle and comprehensive voice. What was happening with him?

"Are you going to tell me what happened or I should use a _Veritaserum _on you?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm not in condition right now," I said and began to cry. I was so infuriated… The worst part of this hospital thing happened next; he wiped away my tear.

I got shocked. He was pretending he liked me or something.

"Look, I don't give a damn to what happened," he said, but his voice was still gentle. "But I want to win this bet fair and square. So, you better get well soon. You know, you shouldn't let that idiot Potter mess up with your plans to become a Head Girl. Ok?"

At his word I turned my head back and faced him.

"How do you kn-" I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"Just because Potter is a four-eyed-prat doesn't mean that the rest of the world must be one too!"

That conversation was odd. I should have been too ill to think reasonably because, at this point, I really thought that he could be worried about me. That is, I probably had knocked my head on the way to the hospital wing.

But then I froze as an idea passed through my mind.

"My diary! Where is my diary?" I yelled at him. "You bastard, you've read it, don't you?

He seemed hurt with my words.

"I, what? You're a very pretentious girl. Aren't you, Granger?" he said, angry. At this point I wondered where his gentle tone was. "Why on earth I would like to read a Mudblood's diary like you. Your life even is interesting, anyway. I brought you here because I'm a prefect, and because I WILL BE the next Head Boy of this school!"

Arghh! Bastard! He don't leave me alone not even when I'm ill in hospital bed!

"You didn't think that I believed you were worried, did you? It's easier Snape adopts Harry first than you show any sort of feeling towards someone!"

He really seemed shaken by these words. But, who cares about that sneak?

He leaned dangerously close to me and spit out:

"But you are just the opposite, aren't you? It is not me who doesn't feel anything, Granger. Maybe it's the world that doesn't feel nothing for you. Take Potter as an example, why do you think he chose that poor little weaslett instead of you? It is you, Granger. YOU are the problem. Not me, not anybody else. You are unable to receive someone's feelings."

I've never felt so humiliated in my whole life as I felt in that time. Really, I think that never again he could achieve such _feat _like that. But, at least, the idiot left after his discourse and I could cry sobbingly alone.

Ron came to visit me just after Draco's leaving.

"Hermione! I didn't know that you were awake," he said, and before I manage any answer, I got off the bed and ran to his hug. I cried into his arms everything I needed to cry. He hugged me tightly.

"What is going on, Mione?" He murmured.

"Please, don't release me, Ron. Please..." I begged among sobs. I didn't notice that I was so weak till that moment. And I also didn't know if it was because of Harry or because of Malfoy's words.

"That's all right, Mione. I'm here," Ron said. He was so cute! I think that he is the only friend I have now.

"Harry said that this happened after a conversation you two had. What did happen, Mione? He is worried, too. He just isn't here now because he is on detention. I'm here because I ran away from there."

"Nothing important Ron. I'm just not feeling very well," I lied. What could I say? I wouldn't denounce Harry!

"Hermione, are sure that it is all?"

"Yes, Ron, just take me to the Common Room. Wait. Detention? But, what time is it?" I asked as I rationalized.

"It's eight o'clock. Why?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Merlin! I have Theater Classes. I have to go." I said and left a confused Ron at the Hospital wing.

.

* * *

.

"Mrs. Granger! I heard about your disease. How are you feeling, dear?" that crazy Trelawney said.

Who would in perfect sense hire this crazy witch? Oh, right, Dumbledore, crazy old wizard, I thought, and then kicked myself mentally.

"It wasn't a disease, Professor. I just fainted," I said impatiently.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

That was great! The whole classroom, including that stupid ferret, burst out laughing. I even heard he said something like "_Who was the crazy one?"_

"Fortunately I'm not, Professor. It wasn't this time!" I replied ironically but she didn't even notice that.

"Very well, so, today we are going to rehearse the act which Bella and Vinic meet for the first time."

Diary, you can't imagine the scenario. I got into panic as everybody motioned to set around Malfoy and me.

We started to memorize our little scripts but in the meantime I realized that everybody was looking at me and laughing. I thought that I must have something really funny at my hair or at my face because they didn't stop.

I forgot my little brainstorm as I heard Malfoy whisper something in my ear. He said something like: "_Your dream will finally become true, isn't it, Granger? I will declare my love for you. Only in the Theater you achieve something like that, isn't it?"_ and smirked. Such an idiot!

So he began to declaim in a husky and paced voice;

"_Ó, My Bella! How thou commandest thy name._

_How comest, such lovely lady, see me?_

_And how comest, so sweet voice, address to me?_

_Ó, how dost —thou be—so slender and beautifully to me?"_

All I thought was; _God! He is really good at that! _I stood there suffused with blushes. After a moment I managed to say my line, and it came out like:

_"M-M-My beauty is n-n-not suf-sufficient."_ I smattered.

Malfoy approached me dangerously, our noses almost touching. I felt a heat surging through my body at our closeness.

Well, there is no need to describe here how terrible I was. But saying beautiful things to Malfoy isn't something easy to do. Mainly if you are in front of the whole class and have spent two days in the infirmary.

_"Alas! For thy beauty I cannot admire enough_

_And thy broth I cannot drink enough_

—_from thine lips."_

There was a long silent as everybody in the room caught their breaths.

"I..uhh..uhh... I forgot my line," I said and every one burst out laughing. Malfoy just displayed a satisfied smile.

"Miss. Granger!" shrilled that crazy Sibyl. "You do need to concentrate more. How you expect to do such important character? Please, try at least to be a tolerable actress!"

I got mad with her last words. WHAT? TOLERABLE? I wanted to snap back something like; _How you dare! You are a crazy old witch who doesn't have any sense about social interaction among normal people! _But, I just said: "I will do my best, Professor."

My eyes were sore, I felt like crying and didn't have more strength to continue a that moment.

"You still can give up!" I heard Malfoy saying under his breath.

"I thought you didn't want to win easily," I snapped back.

"Yeah, but it is something that you can't do anyway. I mean, you don't even know how to act. I already won.'

"I KNOW HOW TO ACT!" I shouted at him.

"S-so. you. must. have. got. nervous. with. all. my. beautyness. Haven't you?" he said mimicing the way I've declaimed my line. "I don't blame you, Granger," he said, smirking.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked that smug ferret and the bastard just laughed and turned away. Oh Merlin! I don't deserve it!

The next two days passed the same way: I attend my classes; I made a fool of myself at Theater classes; I patrolled the castle and I did the things I usually do. Of course, I did all of that ignoring Harry's existence at my utmost.

I couldn't stand to look at him. I ran away every time he approached. I spent these two days almost alone till he caught me resting under a tree. It was the afternoon when I had gone to my favorite place near the lake, the place where I think about everything. By this time I had stopped crying. I couldn't do it anymore.

So he appeared without I acknowledge he was coming.

"Hermione…Can I have a word with you?" I froze as I heard his voice. What could I do?

"Ah, Harry, I actually have to go to the theater now and…" I said, getting up and turning my back to him.

"Hermione." He called as he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. " Can you stop that? We need to talk."

"No, Harry. Really... I'm not up to at this moment… so..." I said, trying to get free from his grip.

"But we will!" He said so serious that I felt something in my stomach. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"Why I didn't tell you what?" I asked.

"That you liked me." He answered.

At that time I wished that the giant squid, which everybody says lives in the lake, could grab me and pull me deep in the water.

I couldn't answer. I just was speechless.

"If you had told me… I would never say those things to you. I didn't want you to suffer," Harry said, and I didn't speak for a while.

"Harry, where you take that from? I don't like you that way..."

"So, what else this could be? I'm not stupid, Hermione! I followed you that day, I saw you crying." He said desperately.

"Harry" I shouted at him. "I don't want to talk about it! You can think whatever you want. I just... I just don't want to hear a word about it!

"But you don't talk with me anymore! Our friendship is over because of that. I just wanted to… wanted to apologize and..." He paused, almost crying. But I didn't change my mind.

"Apologize? Stop it. You have nothing to apologize for. Listen, Harry, you misunderstood things. I don't like you and-"

I stopped talking as I felt Harry's arms around me. He hugged me tight, it was like torture.

"You stop, Hermione. Don't try to fix anything; you don't have to make up some story. I want to ask your forgiveness and beg for you friendship. I can't live without you."

I cry every time I remember his words. "_I can't live without you." __**I**_can't live without **you,**Harry Perfect Potter. Oh, diary, I love him so much. But he loves that bantling Ginny so I had to turn that conversation up.

"But I can't live with you Harry! I can't," I said.

"Hermione, please…" he said, crying. Diary, you don't have the slightest idea of what it is to have the man you love crying. It is not something easy to handle. But I had to.

"You can't ask me that… it is much too excruciating for me, Harry! I… love you. I swear I didn't mean it… but it happened. And you are right, our friendship is over...and it's all my bloody fault. Because my mania in loving you, it's just something I can't control. It happen so natural as breath and when I realized I already was in love with you… Harry, please, I want you to be happy. I sad that I'm not the person who will be there you with you, making you happy."

He gave a step forward in my direction. I knew what he was going to do so I stepped back.

"No! Harry, please, leave me alone," I begged to him.

"Please, don't pull me away from you, Hermione. I can't give up on you. I can't give up on our friendship," he said in a mixture of anguish and pain.

"But I give up, Harry. I'm tired of suffering.

"Hermione, please, let's try again. I...I..love Ginny...but I love you more. You're my best friend, I won't let a crush give an end to our friendship." Harry said.

"And what kind of friend I would be if I kept you far from your _crush. _I don't want your friendship anymore, Harry. It isn't enough."

I don't know how I could say those words to him. I wished someone had pointed a wand to my chest and cast an _Avada Kedavra _first.

"You aren't serious," Harry said.

"Yes, I am, Harry. I love you too much to stand be near you just as friends. Please, let me try to forget you.

"But Hermione…" He tried to argue but I didn't let him go on.

"Bye Harry," I said and dashed off.

It's not easy for me to remember this conversation.

After that incident, two more excruciating days have passed by without I give a word with Harry.

I used this time to rest and put all my attention on my ordinary duties.

Well, diary,

I made a fool of myself, again! I do realize that I am a terrible actress and that crazy, old witch seems to be tired of me. Well, maybe _seems_ is not the right word to use as she said clearly last class: _"I'm tired of you, Miss Granger."_

And today she came out with:

"Honestly, Miss Granger. You can't act at all. We are in October already. How you intend to know you lines by heart till Hallowing?

"I don't know, Professor," I said, frustrated and she pulled me to the corner of the room

"Look, Miss. Granger. Maybe you should..." she started to say carefully and it gave me the creeps, "Ask for help." She finished.

"Ask for help? to who with?" I asked her without understand.

"Well, maybe to the best theatre student we have. I refuse to believe he would decline to help you."

"You aren't speaking about Malfoy, are you?" I questioned unblinking.

"I don't see another way," she said simply.

"No. He, never!

"Well, If is that so, I think I will have to cut you off the play." She said calmly.

Really, I wanted to kill her!

Well, at night I had to patrol the Castle so I used this time to think about how to convince Malfoy to give me private theater classes. This idea still kills me!

I walked down across the castle looking for that albino ferret. I found him standing still, looking at the Forbidden Forest. What was he up to? Finally I noticed that I have been looking to him by a certain distance without saying anything. What was my problem?

I made my way in his direction.

"Malfoy!" I called him. He turned to me and looked at me with suspicion.

I got paralyzed a moment as I realize how his silky blonde hair glittered at the moonlight. How I've never noticed how handsome he is? Although, he has the same amount of beauty that he has in bad character!

"This is my side, Granger," he said smugly.

"I just came here to ask you something." He looked scared at first but then his expression softened.

"Ask? No!" that cretin said.

"Can you first listen to me?"

"Whatever it is, Granger, what makes you think that I will help a filthy little Mudblood like you?"

"Look, I don't have time for this, ok? I came here because I need some help." I said looking down with the last words.

"You need help? So, why on earth are you asking to me?

"Because I need YOUR help." I said, and that bastard laughed.

"Whatever it is Granger, my answer is _no_!" he said. That Disgusting piece of filth! Arghh! What I was thinking?

"Malfoy, it is serious! If you don't help me, that crazy Sibyl will cut me off the play!"

"So I will win our bet! Funny, I was under the impression that this was exactly what I wanted…"

"Look. I also won't be pleased to have private theater classes with you, but I need your help, ok? I can tell you must need something too. So, I thought we could exchange favors." I said and he really thought about it.

"Would you do anything?" he asked with a huge smirk on his face.

I would have given ten galleons to whom that could help me grab my wand at that moment.

"GO TO HELL MALFOY." I shouted.

"I am already in it," he answered. Ok, I would have given 30 galeons!

"Pshaw! You..." I was going to curse him when he said;

"All right, Granger. I will help you." He said and I involuntarily stretched out a smile for him.

"Really?" I said, beaming. Well, did I mention before that I think that something is wrong with me?

"Yeah, bu-" He laughed. "You need to help me with a spell."

I thought I hadn't heard that right. I help him with a spell? According to McGonagall we were the best students of Hogwarts. How come he needed help with that? So I told that to him.

"It happens, Granger, that this spell must be done by two people, as anybody else would be skillful enough to do so…"

"It is not something illegal, is it?" I asked, worried.

"We aren't going to Azkaban because of that, if it is what you want to know."

"All right, Malfoy. What's the spell?" I asked, getting curious.

"No, first we solve this theater thing. Then we talk about that. So, every night in our patrol time. No one seems to notice our absence that time. In the Theater Classroom."

"Every night? What? Are you crazy?"

"I would need much more than that to turn you a into a good actress, Granger."

"Insect," I said angrily.

"Filth!"

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Cry-baby!"

I couldn't stand anymore so I screamed;

"Arghhh, enough, Malfoy!" I said, trying to focus. "How are we going to enter?" I asked He smiled. He was so beautiful when he smiled that way! Arghh I hate his stupid smile.

"Granger, you are talking with a Malfoy!" He said and this time I had to laugh.

"That is what I fear!" I said, and headed back to my part of the castle. When I reach the middle of the corridor I heard him calling me back.

"And, Granger! Just one more thing… you need to promised to me that you won't fall in love with me!"

"What?" I said as my patience went over. I pointed my wand in his direction and said; "_Stupefy"._

That cretin was very good in duel and turned aside. The spell hit a statue and it crashed into million pieces.

"Granger, you idiot! Look what you have done!"

I was ready the snap back when we heard Filch growling: _"Who's there?"_

"Run!" Malfoy said.

"Why? We are prefects, Malfoy. It's our duty to patrol the castle!" I said, while he looked nervous.

"It happens, Granger, that our patrol time was up thirty minutes ago!" he said, on edge, pointing to the clock. I couldn't believe I didn't notice the time as I was talking with Malfoy.

"Run" I said this time as we scuttled down the stairs. We run until I felt Malfoy grab my arm and pulled me into a small room. He said to be still and so I did. I was there in a dark corner with Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't believe if someone had told me anything like that.

"So, Granger, have you solved your problem with Harry?" he whispered after a long silence.

"Have you solved your mental problem?" I retorted with an even softer voice but he muffled my mouth with his hand as we heard Filch's steps.

"Come on, my dearie. Whoever it is he won't be able to come back to his House, at this time, the moving portraits are in Dumbledore's service," Filch said to Mr. Norris between giggles.

I was thinking about how Filch talked with that cat. I know I speak with Croockshanks, too, but he is crazy. He talks to her like he was talking with a person. But then I forgot that old squib as my mind realized what he just said. I WOULDN'T ENTER IN THE GRIFFYNDOR'S COMMON ROOM! I panicked! Malfoy looked at me scared.

"What are we going to do? We can't enter in our houses!" I asked him, begging for a way out.

"I'm not deaf, Granger," that git retorted. He had a thankful expression. "We have to sleep in another place!

"What? Are you mad?" I questioned.

"So, how you intend to enter in your house?" he said and I sighed deeply. I had to agree with him. We didn't have a choice.

"But where exactly could we sleep?" he pondered.

"In the Room of Requirement!" I said.

"Ok." he said.

I reached for the door knob, but nothing happen. "I can't open the door," I said frowning. I grabbed my wand and pointed directly to it. "Alohomora. It doesn't open." I grouched.

"Arhg, move aside, Granger." Malfoy said as he pointed his own wand and mumbled five different spells, but the door didn't open. "Oh great! We'll spend the whole night locked in this room."

"What? This seems like a closet," I said.

"It's a closet, you dummy," he said harshly.

I couldn't stand his roughness anymore, so I slapped him on his face. He pushed me and I hit my arm on the wall. We started to fight against each other, I must admit, though, that I was actually cuffing him while he ducked out. Well, we ended up falling exhausted to the ground.

"Get off me you disgusting piece of filth!" I said, struggling to get free from him.

"I'm trying" he snapped.

It all happened so fast. We were fighting, and then we were on the floor at the top of each. We stared at each other for a while and when I realize we were kissing. KISSING! And our kiss lasted a long time. He got up to his feet, taking me up with him and...hugging me tight... in way too gentle. I cannot believe that I'm writing this. I KISSED THAT… I mean, I WAS KISSED BY THAT DRACO SMUG MALFOY!

AS we finished we just got there, looking into each other's eyes. We both were breathless. It was like I had been back from a trance. Suddenly I remembered the spell I used to get Sirius free in third year, a spell that would get the door open.

"_Bombarda!_" I said, and the doors broke into pieces.

Well, the main thing is that I darted out of the closet and stumbled over a very ill-humored Filch.

Well, dear Diary, I'm going to bed now. In part because I'm very tired right now and also because Lavender and Parvati said that if I do not turn off my wand in three minutes they will hex me with different spells Luna had taught them. Spells that are in an old book of Luna's family for years.

So, I've been passing through problems enough. I'll write on you tomorrow.

Before I fall asleep I pray for Merlin chop that idiot blond up into pieces. I think that praying for him to die is not asking too much, is it? I'm not a bad person, I just wish him to suffer…and die, well, maybe Ginny too…

Oh, forget about that! Just kill Malfoy that I'm happy.

To be contunied.

* * *

**N/T:**Well, the next chapter will surprise you! I think no one can imagine what is about to happen!! lol Any theories?:D


End file.
